BLADE
by Altoire
Summary: Seperti mata pisau yang tajam. Perasaan itu juga menghunusnya. Seseorang yang mengacaukan hidupnya, haruskah ia membunuhnya? Tapi jika tidak, untuk apa pencariannya selama ini. Tapi jika ia membunuhnya, apa ia mampu melupakan perasaan itu. Rivaille x Eren. Slight Jean x Eren. Rated T to M.


Bau amis darah terpindai begitu menarik bagi indera penciuman Eren Jaeger yang menatap datar sesosok manusia di sudut ruangan, malam itu. Negosiasi berhias nada ketakutan itu tak digubrisnya sama sekali.

"K-kumohon," pria tua dengan wajah mirip anjing laut itu berucap lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Biarkan aku hidup! Kumohon biarkan aku hidup! A-aku... A-aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Aku akan berikan apapun yang kau mau!"

Hening. Tak ada balasan apapun dari pemuda penyandang marga Jaeger itu.

Puntung lilin dengan bara kecil yang menjadi poros meja sudah separuh habis. Aroma menenangkan yang berasal dari lelehan lilin di atas tatakan tak mampu mengubah suasana sama sekali. Suara gesekan alas kaki yang seharusnya hampir tak terdengar, terasa amat memekakkan telinga. Bibir sewarna delima itu masih tetap terkatup tak sudi mengeluarkan sepatah kata meski hanya decih kasar sekalipun.

Manik sewarna kayu melebar seiring darah yang mulai mengucur dari bagian dada kirinya, merembes melewati fabrik hijau muka yang kini sudah berganti warna menjadi merah pekat. Tusukan lagi. Entah berapa kali ia menancapkan ujung tajam yang telah berlumur darah sejak sejam yang lalu untuk memutus benang kehidupan sosok di hadapannya.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** **© Isayama Hajime  
**

 **BLADE © Ryuu AkaKuro**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance  
**

 **Rated: T - M  
**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

 **Character: Rivaille. A, Eren. J, Jean. K, Erwin. S, Mikasa. A, Armin. A, etc.  
**

 **Pairing: Rivaille x Eren x Jean**

* * *

Suara kekehan pelan menginterupsi. Ia tak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara kekehan itu karena tentu ia sudah hafal mati dengan pemiliknya. Ia melirik ke arah seseorang yang sedang melepaskan tudung hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi kepalanya demi menyembunyikan diri dari dedas bara cadangan dalam tungku api.

"Lihat. Kau mengotori tanganmu lagi," orang itu mulai keluar dari kegelapan yang menyembunyikan sosoknya dengan sempurna, menampilkan sesosok pemuda seusia Eren namun lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya.

Eren diam saja. Masih tak sudi untuk berbicara sekaligus tak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas ucapan orang itu. Mengabaikan sejenak sosok yang sedang berjalan untuk berdiri di sampingnya, ia mengangkat sebilah belati yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya. Menatapnya intens dan penuh ketelitian tanpa peduli masih ada darah tersisa yang ikut menetes mengotori lengan kemeja putihnya sebelum jatuh menghiasi lantai di bawahnya.

"Haah..." orang itu menghela napas lelah. "Sesungguhnya kau tak perlu bersusah payah dengan mengotori tanganmu bahkan kemejamu begitu. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika kau menggunakan benda canggih yang kau anggap laknat itu. Lagipula kau adalah _sniper_ terbaik saat pelatihan _Scouting Legion_."

Genggaman tangan Eren pada belati itu menguat. Geraman pelan dan suara gemertak gigi membuat pemuda berambut coklat terang itu bergidik sendiri. "Apa maksudmu?" Eren membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jean Kirstchein dengan suara dingin dan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau ingin aku menggunakan benda laknat itu untuk mengeksekusi target?"

"Y-yah... Aku pikir itu jauh lebih efisien," Jean menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal demi menghindar dari tatapan tajam nan membunuh milik Eren Jaeger.

"Ya. Jauh lebih efisien lagi jika benda laknat itu ku gunakan untuk menempelkannya di kepalamu dan meledakkannya."

Jean menelan ludahnya. Dia salah bicara lagi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu alasan Eren lebih memilih menggunakan belati ketimbang senapan atau benda apapun yang bisa menembak. Tapi melihat Eren lebih suka menggunakan banyak kontak fisik Jean tidak menyukainya. Katakanlah ia terlalu khawatir jika Eren terluka meski ia tahu Eren akan dengan mudah berkelit di situasi apapun.

"Tugasku selesai. Terserah kau mau apakan sampah-sampah itu. Aku pergi sekarang."

Dan suara pintu berdebam keras menjadi fokus terakhir untuk Jean Kirstchein yang baru kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ia menatap beberapa sosok mayat di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia sedang malas mengurusi mayat-mayat itu. Tangannya segera meraih tatakan berisi lilin di atas meja sebelum menjatuhkannya. Memastikan semua kejadian pembunuhan di rumah tua ini terbakar dan tugasnya sebagai penghilang jejak selesai di sini.

To be continued.

* * *

Hai ^^ Salam kenal, saya baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya!~~

RiRen-nya belum muncul nanti seiring chapter baru muncul. Karena prolog jadi masih sedikit haha :D

Ya sudahlah, Reviewnya ditunggu~~~


End file.
